For the Sake of Convenience
by Polaroidal.Pen
Summary: Cor wished she would stop her criticism for everything he ever did. Aravis wished he would finally stop and think for once. Corin had enough of their bickering and wished they would just kiss instead.
1. Chapter 1

For the Sake of Convenience

Part 1-

"COR!"

He winced at the sound and braced himself for the impact as he turned to face the source of the voice. There he was, the prince of Archenland preparing himself for another lecture from Aravis, the ambassador of the Calormen and honorary member of the royal family. She walked towards him with a look of anger on her face that Cor knew all too well.

"Good morning, m'lady." He did a stiff bow, a façade of formality to hide his own annoyance and dread.

"Cut that out," she scowled. "Where were you this morning?"

"Tutoring," he simply stated. It's been many years since Shasha become Cor- five, to be exact- but there were still much to learn for Cor to become the rightful king after his father's place. Economics, history, philosophy, literature, mathematics, politics. There much to catch up on, considering Cor's childhood background.

"Yes, and it seems you missed the delegation this morning with the landlords. Corin had to be there in your place."

"Oh no," Cor dread. He knew where the conversation was going to go. "It was this morning?"

"Yes, neither I or Corin was happy about it either." She uncrossed her arms and angrily jabbed at Cor's chest. "You have to get your act together, Cor."

"I'm sorry," Cor tried to apologize. "But I promised my tutor to finish the lesson this morning."

"Then don't make promises you can't keep."

"Come on," Cor complained. "Why are you so mad? This isn't the first time you had to deal with the delegation with the landlords. Sure, they can be spoiled sometimes, but missing out on certain logistics is part of royalty, right? Don't I get an excusable absence for it?"

"That's not the point I'm trying to make. Don't you get it?" Her face scrunched harder as she seemed to get madder at Cor's confusion.

"Then what is it?" Cor was getting exasperated.

"As the next king, you have to act like one! You have to be the righteous king you ought to be. Or did Aslan make a mistake in choosing you?"

"I know you didn't mean just that," Cor said quietly, almost to a whisper.

Aravis stiffened. "You're right," she responded. "I'm sorry, I went too far on that. Forgive me."

Cor just sighed. It was hard to stay mad at her for too long. "It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you and Corin out. I'll make it up to you guys," he promised.

Aravis eyed him suspiciously. "Don't make promises you can't keep, prince. The virtue of good deed always comes with a cost."

"Then know that it was worth the price of it."

Aravis gave out a small smile. "Alright, then it's a promise." She turned around to walk away from the conversation. "Surprise me, Cor." Cor watched her as she walked away, blushing as she gracefully exited the hall of the Palace. Probably to the library, he presumed. It wasn't until she fully left that he was aware of who eavesdropped the conversation.

"You owe me big time, brother."

"I'm sorry I missed out today," Cor said as he turned towards his twin brother.

Corin just shrugged in response. "Nobles are annoying, but I'd figure an angry woman isn't much better."

Cor cracked a small smile. "Careful," he warned. "She could have heard and exploded again."

Corin laughed. "Right, but this is me we're talking about."

Cor frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she only gets mad at you, my dear brother."

"I'm so glad to know that I'm warming up to her all these years."

Corin just shook his head with a smile. "Take it as a compliment. She's royalty, after all."

"I don't see your perspective."

"That's a shame because I happened to be smarter than you."

Cor just rolled his eyes. His twin brother can be snarky sometimes. "Please, 'thunderous fist', enlighten me."

Corin just grinned. "I mean, you should know by now on how fake the professionality of royalty is."

Cor just nodded his head. After all, the elegance and manners required were annoying.

"Well, if a royal person can show the…"uncivilized"… side of it to you, well, take it that they trust you."

"I don't see how this correlates to Aravis and me," Cor said with a frown.

Corin just rolled his eyes. "Jeez, brother, You are denser than I thought. She was born in royalty. Throughout all her life, she was forced to put a façade and she seems to take that off around you. That means something. You mean something to her beyond the principles of courtesy."

Cor rolled his eyes at the idea, but he couldn't stop himself feel a certain delight. He hated to admit it, but there was a certain thrill each time Aravis stopped to yell at him for the smallest of things. It was a childish delight he quickly buried away and Corin saw how unconvinced his brother was.

"You know why she was so mad?" Corin asked.

"Because I missed the utmost important delegation?"

"It's because she eavesdropped on a conversation between some of the landlords about _you_ ," he stated, ignoring the sarcasm. "There were some landlords that questioned your legitimacy as a king."

Cor dismissed the idea with a hand. "That's always been there since the moment Father introduced me to the kingdom. Why was Aravis so worked up by it?"

"Not your heritage," he corrected. "But as your aptitude for one. Saying how a kid raised as a fisherman is no fit for a king."

Cor frowned at the idea, but he wasn't surprised by it. "I mean, I could se-"

"There's more," Corin stated. "There was the idea of how Aslan made a mistake on saving you."

"Okay, that's just insulting Aslan himself."

"Right, as if they're capable of knowing how the Lion thinks. But what's interesting is how mad Aravis got when they suggested concubines."

"Concubines?"

"A mistress, my dea-"

"I know what a concubine is," he said with annoyance. "I just don't see how Aravis can be so mad-"

"Your unwillingness to see the truth amazes me, brother," Corin said. "I won't say anything, but just know on the things she said to you. How you should act as a moral king? How you shouldn't doubt your place and Aslan's decision?" Corin saw how deeply Cor was thinking. "I'll leave you to it." As Corin walked out of the hall he stopped and turned to his brother the last time. "Oh, and brother."

Cor looked up to his brother.

"Make sure you keep the promise this time. We all tire of you two quarreling around. I suggest you two kiss instead."

Cor blushed. "Shut up!"

Corin just snickered as he left.

"Jeez, Aravis," Cor said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Why must you always be so troublesome."

 **New story and this one is one Narnia! Well, I'd figure I write this part before I go to St. Lious. Also, I have to work on a research paper, so we'll see how that goes. It's always nice to write on stuff in various stories. Hope you guys enjoyed it because I really do enjoy writing couples who bicker and banter all the time. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-

Cor was a prince while Shasta was a slave. Cor knew how to fight while Shasta spent his life beaten by Arsheesh. He was determined to become Cor, son of King Lune and the savior of Archenland. The one who had witnessed Aslan himself. But somedays, it seems as if he was nothing more than a slave back in Calormen. Somedays, he couldn't help be Shasta and that's all he could ever be.

He wasn't normally like this, but there were times where he allowed his own doubts and insecurities that dwelled inside of him to surge up. Shasta stared out into the open window on his castle's turret, gazing at the gray clouds of a storm rolling in.

It was going to rain, he noticed. Rain. Shasta loved the rain. It was rather a rare occurrence back in Calormen. When it rained, Arsheesh stopped his beating or his ridicules against Shasta. Instead, he went back inside, leaving Shasta to soak in the water that fell from the sky. He wondered if Aravis felt the same about rain as he did, given the circumstance that she was unfamiliar with it as well. Aravis. Thinking about her made him exhausted. She was becoming more critical every day now. They couldn't stop themselves from arguing every time they meet and he was going quite tired of it. It didn't help that the landlords of Archenland pushed for his marital status. He wasn't sure why, but every time the matter of his courtship was involved, his arguments with Aravis afterward seemed to be more violent than the usual.

"COR!"

Shasta sighed. He was too tired at the moment to deal with Aravis, but it was too late. He heard her barge into his room. "Yes?" he responded. He turned to Aravis, not expecting what he saw. She was wearing a Calormen dress that wasn't similar to those of Narnia or Archenland with gold earrings and an emerald necklace glittered by the candle lights.

"Quit staring and close your mouth. You look ridiculous."

"Sorry," Shasta responded. After the royal family accepted Aravis, she accepted their tradition- one of which would include fashion. "I was just caught off guard."

"No matter," Aravis dismissed.

"So," Shasta said, attempting to be polite. It won't last long, but Shasta still had to try to be civil. "What brings you here?"

"Duke of Carac," Aravis replied tersely, "wishes to inform you of 'that' matter again. Actually, it's 'her' who addressed the issue." She spoke of the word 'her' with venom.

Shasta just groaned. "I'm growing rather tired of it."

"Well, it's not like I enjoy it either," Aravis spat.

"Please," Shasta begged. "Let's not argue about this. We'll make no progress of it. Just tell Gregoria that I'm busy with royal affairs to address this 'matter'."

"Tell her yourself," she snapped. "I'm not your servant."

"I'm sorry," Shasta sighed.

Aravis crossed her arms, the jewels on her dress creating a small light show. Shasta tried to ignore the feeling of Calormen that the dress reminds him of so persistently. "I think you're enjoying yourself here," she accused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She glared at him. "You're enjoying how Gregoria is trying to woo you. It's just for power grabs, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that." Shasta tried to stop himself from raising his own voice. But her accusation was leaving him very irritated.

"Right," she snorted. "The way she dresses when she's here and the way you stare at her says otherwise."

"Unbelievable," Shasta said as he tried to walk out. It finally started to rain and all Shasta cared about was to soak himself in it.

"Don't think you can walk out of this conversation easily!"

"I can and I will," he curtly replied. Aravis followed him shortly after.

They reached the palace garden and saw that the rain turned into a pour. Despite Aravis' protest, he immediately walked out to the apple tree he grew to be fond of and basked his face into the rain. It was cooler than the warm rain back in Calormen. He didn't mind. He found it to be soothing regardless.

"Aravis," he said. He looked towards her, staring at her eyes showing how fully exhausted he happened to be. "Don't you grow tired of this?" he said as waved his arm between them.

The water dripped across her long hair and gorgeous tanned skin that both Cor and Shasta had grown to love so much. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not," she insisted. "You're the one who's acting foolish enough to start arguments with me."

"I'm trying my best here," he confessed. "I'm trying so hard to be the Cor that everyone wishes I would be. I'm just a slave in a prince's body. Why can't you see that?"

The rain poured harder as the silence between them grew.

"No."

Shasta frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I said no," Aravis said. She took a step forward and stared directly upward at his face. At first, Shasta thought she was going to punch him. Instead, she hugged him. "Come back to me," she whispered. "Please, hear what I have to say."

Shasta tried to his best not to blush. He was also certain that as she rested her head on his chest, she could hear his pounding heart. Still, Aravis continued.

"You're not a slave who turned into a prince. You are a prince who was unfortunate to be placed in slavery. I know it's hard. But that's why I'm here. I believe you. I believe that you're trying from the bottom of my heart. So please, believe me when I say that I'm doing my best to support you."

Cor didn't know what to say but remain in the embrace. Her warmth and the cooling rain. He felt the sins, the incompetence, and the past burden wash away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for all the arguments we had."

"I'm sorry too."

They stood together for a while now and Cor was worried that someone-particularly his brother- was going to see them like that. "Aravis," he tried to say. "I think it's time-"

"Shut up, Cor," she interrupted. She rubbed her face on his chest as if she was trying to hide her face and held him tighter. "You're…comfy."

"Aravis…" he warned.

"Alright, I'm done," she said as she stepped away. The rain and the lack of light made it harder for him to know, but Cor could have sworn that Aravis was smiling and blushing as she walked back into the Palace. "Well," Aravis said as she looked back towards Cor. "Aren't you going to come, my prince?"

Cor couldn't help smile a bit. Perhaps, there would still be more arguments to come. But for now, he was going to enjoy this one as it was. "Of course, my lady."

 **Well that's that for the second part of the story. I'm still debating wether or not to make this a 3-part or 4-part piece of story... It depends on how well I think I can write it, I guess. But for now, this is it! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-

Aravis paced herself across the dining hall of the Palace as Corin idly watched her get worked up over Cor (again). "Unbelievable," she fumed. "After all we've been through. He _still_ has the nerves to do just… how can he be stupid enough to…just…ack!"

"I'm sure you're right," Corin dully said as he leaned on the table. There was an open book left attended in front of him. "But I don't see how arguing about it with him would have made it any better."

Aravis scowled as she faced Corin. "Oh, so you're a diplomat now? You try compromising with him because I'm sure that'll go wonderfully well."

Corin raised his hands in defense and shrugged. The last time they tried to compromise, it led to a bloody fight with a fist and an almost drawn sword. "I'm just saying," he said. "Less arguing and more talking would be nice. Besides, you guys get more along than you actually want to believe."

Aravis sighed as she plopped herself down across the table, resting her head on her hands. When she sat down, she realized how truly tired she was. "I try, Corin. Don't you think I know that? Of course I want to be civil with Cor. I know we don't actually hate each other."

"Just the opposite," Corin muttered. This was the ritual that Corin had to deal with for the past 5 years. Cor and Aravis would always argue, leading Cor off for reckless behavior while Aravis would pace herself in the palace. It was always the same: he would go out to do reckless behavior, she would be angry and then worry about him, and then they would make up just to argue again next time. Corin was rather tired of the pattern. "Where is he off to now?"

"He said he's going to go hunting by himself near the cliff. I tried to tell him that it's dangerous because, well, you know."

"Because it's Cor," Corin dryly noted. "He's going to get himself killed like that someday."

"I tried to at least tell him to bring someone with him, but he wouldn't budge." She felt herself getting worked up again by recalling the event. "He's such a stubborn idiot sometimes."

"He is all the time," Corin responded. "I don't know what you see in him to be so smitten, but I guess we all have our own preferences."

Aravis flinched. "I don't understand what you mean," she replied rather curtly. "We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

"I'm serious," Aravis insisted when she saw the doubt on Corin's face. It was a ritual that Corin knew all too well. Every time Aravis ranted to Corin about Cor, she would end up smiling in the end, without a fail. It didn't matter how angry she was at him, in the end, she would make that icky smile filled with respect, admiration, and love. It was disgusting.

"We all know Cor is just going to marry some landlord's daughter for political power and I'll stay unmarried to maintain my status as an ambassador and adopted royal family."

"That's a lie and you know it. You guys bicker and fight all the time."

"So?"

"You guys are still immature."

"Speak for yourself, prince."

"Hahaha," Corin sarcastically laughed. "What I'm saying is how you guys can only express you're love to each other through arguments and bickers. It's obvious."

Aravis shot up out of her seat in protest but Corin continued.

"I mean, we can all tell, Aravis. Every time someone mentions Cor's marital status you get irritated easily. But every time you have a moment with Cor, you go about yourself humming and singing. It's weird."

"I don't sing." Aravis got defensive, trying just as hard to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Cor. She wasn't. She just wasn't. She wasn't in love with his messy blonde hair that temps her to untangle it with her fingers. She couldn't care less about his clear, blue eyes that drew her in and captivated her every day. It wasn't like she found herself daydreaming about kissing him out in the cool, Archenland rain and- focus.

"You're doing it again," Corin snickered. "You're thinking about him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're giving me that stupid smile."

"I don't have that stupid smile," she mumbled out in protest, messaging her face so that she could stop smiling.

"I don't get it," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's clear that you're in love with my brother. So why can't you just tell him?'

"I'm not listening."

"I'm serious," Corin insisted. "Why can't you just be honest with him?"

"Because he's not being honest with me!" She leaned across her arm, sighing out of frustration. "I'm trying, okay? It's not like I don't do anything about it. I'm trying my best here, and…and… he's just going on and doing the things he does!"

"You mean he's being himself?" Corin replied sarcastically.

"Somedays he forgets that I'm a girl or something and then he goes on calling me cute or saying he wished he could choose to marry. Just… URGH! What am I suppose to do with a guy like him?" Aravis was pacing back forth again getting more and more annoyed by the prince.

"Tell him."

"It's not that simple."

"No," Corin admitted. "But he is."

"Forget it," Aravis said. "At this rate, the landlords are going to present their daughters and that's how he'll get married."

"Is that what you want?" Corin raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not!" The idea of Cor with a girl made Aravis' blood boil. She could imagine Cor giving that dumb grin that makes her knees week to a fair-haired girl as they rode the carriage to a happily ever after. That didn't make Aravis happy at all. Maybe she should just tell him, she thought. Maybe that'll solve all the problems that they had. OR maybe it'll just create more. What if he said no? That would be a catastrophe. That would leave Aravis no other option but to go back to Calormen. Yes, she would have to go back to Calormen because logic says tha-

"Excuse me, m'lady."

Aravis snapped out of her spiraling thoughts as she turned toward the voice. It was one of Cor's servants. "Yes?" she asked, wondering why he was here.

The servant stood there looking a bit nervous. He cleared his throat. "Pardon the intrusion, ma'am. But it's just that His royal highness has yet to return from his solitary hunting party. And quite frankly, I am a bit concerned in regards to his royal highness and his inclination for… reckless behavior."

"You're right about that," Aravis sighed. "You can be dismissed. Thank you for your concerns." The servant bowed and left the room as Aravis stood there, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Well?" Corin asked as he realized Aravis wasn't moving. "Aren't you going to have a search party?

"Why would I? He's probably fine. I'd assume he fell asleep on the comfy hills near the plain."

"Right."

"I'm serious," Aravis insisted when she saw the look of doubt. "I'm not that worried. Besides, why should I care?"

"3…2…1…"

"On second thought, that idiot is probably stuck on a tree. Let's just go get him as soon as possible so we don't worry the King."

"Knew you would do that," Corin said as he shook his head with a slight smile. He watched as she sped-walk out of the palace to form the search party.

"They should seriously just get married already. Makes things more convenient for the rest of us."

While forming the search party, Aravis decided to treat Cor with respect and have a bit of fun by being a bit flirty when they found him. "Art of the Attraction", according to her friend back in Calormen. When the party split up to cover more ground, Aravis followed her gut intuition to go to the nearby cliff. She found Cor laying nearby, bleeding. She immediately race towards him.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded as she got off her horse. So much for the art of attraction.

"Rock…fell…" he mumbled. Aravis would have guessed he was probably experience a concussion. "Glad…to see…you."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," she scolded. She ripped a part of her own clothes and started the emergency treatment. It was a poor sight to see for Aravis. Cor's clothes was torn up and blood was dripping from his head. She pursed her lips.

He gave that dumb grin of his. "Sorry…just dizzy… and head hurts… a lot."

"It's probably the concussion," Aravis informed as she tried her best to gently wrap the bandage around his head. "Honestly, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed here."

"Yeah…sorry…"

"You have to stop being so reckless," Aravis scolded. She gently lifted Cor's head. Seeing him wince, she got her canteen out and offered water. "Drink it," she insisted. "You must be thirsty."

"I think...I'm going to puke."

"You better not," she warned. "Especially on me."

He sighed. "You…make… a poor doctor."

Aravis snorted. "I see that you still have your sass intact." Watching him drink, she sat down exhausted. His bleeding seemed to have stop and his breathing was becoming more stable. Her adrenaline rush subsided and she was keenly are of how terrified was. "You have to be more careful, do you understand? We can't have the Prince of Archenland run around, getting himself killed."

"I'll try…my best…not to."

"Do you understand how worried everyone was? What kind of person decides to hunting by themselves? I don't even understand why you were here. I mean, wh-"

Aravis would have continued her lecture until Cor reached out and kissed her, affectively stopping her from speaking. His lips tasted salty and she smelled his scent mixed in with blood and sweat. She found it intoxicating.

"I've been…meaning to do that," Cor said with a smirk only he could pull off. He gave out a laugh only to wince from the aftermath after seeing Aravis' face.

"What do you-"

"You talk too much."

Aravis, too say the least, was stunned. She found her tanned, brown skin blushing to a furious red. She felt her stomach drop somersaulted off the cliff and she struggled to find the words. Cor just kissed her, said he was "meaning to do it", and laughed. Her first- their first kiss. Nearby a cliff with his head bleeding. Cor was dealing with a concussion and probably delusional at the moment. Their first kiss.

"You're…and idiot," she struggled to say. "You know that?'

"Yeah," Cor said with a smile. That endearingly dorky smile that always made Aravis' heart melt. It was the smile that made her smile back. "I know…I'm kind of lost without you."

 **I'm back for more. Also, I don't mind constructive critism because I'm in desperate need to find ways to improve my writing... The fourth part will be the last for the series! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4-

Cor was pacing back and forth. He didn't understand why he was getting himself so worked up. He was just going to talk to his parents. It's no big deal right? It's not like he's in trouble…However, they're the ones who called for him. So like every child in the world who gets called by their parents, Cor was thinking over the times he thought would get him in trouble. He was too busy fretting to notice the servant.

The servant cleared his throat, catching his attention. "His majesty calls for you, Prince."

"Ah, thank you."

Cor took a deep breath and walked into the royal hall. There was the round table that got him scolded by Aravis. _Don't sit on the royal advising board!_ She said. He felt himself smile at the memory. His father, King Lune, was sitting next to the queen.

"Welcome, son!" Lune called out as they saw him approach.

Cor made a respectful bow. "Father, mother," he said. "Is there any particular reason you called me for?" He looked up to see warm smiles on their faces. "There's not any trouble, is there?"

King Lune laughed. "I hope not. Unless, you've been quarreling with Corin again."

Cor shrugged. "Not in a while…I think."

The Queen gave him a reassuring smile. "We're not here to patronize you, son."

"That'd be Aravis' job," Cor muttered.

"Yes," Queen nodded her head. "We do want to ask you about that matter as well."

Cor frowned. "What do you mean-"

"Are you happy, here?"

Cor was taken aback by the question. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Well," the Queen said. "You've been here for a while and I guess we never bothered to ask you about your adjustment to the royal life."

"I mean, it's hard," Cor admitted. "But I have a family here." Sometimes, it was tough. Cor admitted that he still has a long way to go in order for him to become a king. But he found Archenland was a place where he felt he belonged. This was his home. They were his family. Besides, there was…

"I'm glad," King Lune said with a smile. "Do you happen to know what day it is next week?"

Cor tilted his head in confusion. "No," he admitted, hoping that this wasn't a quiz. He thought he memorized all the important dates by now. "I don't know."

"It's your anniversary, Cor. It's already been five year since you escaped Calormen."

Oh, has it been five years already? Granted, he knew, but he never felt it that way. Time was a funny concept. Always slow to come, but always fast to pass by. He was surprised he was a prince for five years. It certainly didn't feel that way.

"I didn't know."

"Yes," King Lune said. "And to celebrate it, we're going to throw a royal party. And yes, you'll have to find a date," he added as he saw the look on Cor's face.

Cor groaned. Those never went well for him. "Father," he tried to protest. "Surely, there are better ways to celebrate-"

"Don't be so discouraged," the Queen insisted. "Think of it as you will…a holiday…for you."

Cor sighed. "If that's your wish."

"Besides," King Lune added. "It'd be a great date for you and Aravis."

Cor choked on his own spit. "Father," he protested. "Aravis and I aren't-"

"But you love her, don't you?"

"Father…I-"

"Don't you?"

He felt the words stuck in his throat. Aravis? Throughout the years they've been together, there were too many memories of yelling, screaming, and arguing. She was bossy. She was prideful. She was stubborn. She was as Aravis as she could get.

"Yes…I do."

"Then it is your duty as a Prince-nay, as a man to be honest with her about it."

"You can't mean this, can you?"

"Cor," the Queen gently said. "We both know how you two feel for each other. You both deserve to be happy,"

Cor looked around, anything to avoid their eyes. It's bad enough to be teased by Corin about this matter. And to have your parents in on it. Well, it wasn't a good feeling for Cor. "Yes, mother. I will."

King Lune nodded. "Good," he said with reassurance. "You can go now. Make sure to prepare for the dance."

Cor sighed. There was clearly no easy way out of this. "Of course, father."

After the talk with his parents, he grudgingly walked back in the main hall of the palace. He was thinking about going to the sword room to blow off some steam until he heard a voice call for him. He knew all too well about the voice. He gave her a smile and walked towards her.

"I heard there's a party for you later this week."

Cor shrugged. News around the castle gets around fast. "I guess so."

She gave a small smile. "Isn't that a bit narcissistic on you?"

"Hey," Cor said defensively. "It wasn't my idea." As Aravis shook her head, he added," Besides, you can always a throw a party in my name. I kind of deserve it."

Aravis just rolled her eyes in response. "Sure, thing. _Prince_."

"What? Mad that there isn't a party for you?"

"I know my worth. Thank you very much."

"A little too much, don't you think?"

Aravis shook her head in annoyance, but Cor could see that she was smiling. Perhaps, it was moments like this that made Cor's heart churn. He felt his gut sink deeper and deeper. His mind was screaming at him to ask her for a dance. He was getting more and nervous as he felt the pressure to ask.

Aravis frowned. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look to well."

Cor took a deep breath. "I was just thinking," he hesitated. Perhaps he was being overly hopeful, but he felt that Aravis was looking at him expectantly. No turning back on this. "If…you were willing to help me prepare for the dance." Well, technically true. Cor still couldn't waltz, dance, or court to save his life. "I'm kind of in trouble at the moment."

She seemed a tad bit disappointed. "Why?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt. "So that you can use your skills to _woo some girls at the party?_ "

Cor winced at her accusation. He should have known it was going to sound like that. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what is?

"I just…" Words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't just say _Hey! I love you. Like a lot. And I was too scared to tell you throughout the years._ I mean, he could. But that's not how Cor works.

"I see," Aravis said when Cor remained unable to speak. "You'll have to find someone else then," she said curtly.

Before she could turn around and walk off, Cor grabbed her hand out of instinct. They both blushed on the contact. "Wait, I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what did you mean?" she asked, staring at the sight of their hand touching.

"I…Please." He can't tell her, at least, not yet. He could feel the slender, warm fingers that he was holding onto. He didn't want to let go. "Please, help me." He stared at her in the eyes, hoping to convey some message that he wants to spend time with her before the party.

"Fine," she said, looking away. "I'll help you."

Cor released a breath of relief, but Aravis took it the wrong way. "Oh, don't get too comfortable. I'm still not helping you find a girl."

That's because she was his girl. "I never said I wanted to in the first place."

"Whatever."

The next few days have been tough. Cor was still having a tough time getting the proper footwork. And unfortunately, Aravis wasn't going easy on him.

"No!," Aravis chided. "You're doing your steps wrong again. It's a 1-2-2 step with your left feet."

Cor sighed in frustration. "I'm doing my best here."

"I know. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're not getting this right."

They've been arguing about it for a while now. Maybe it was because Cor was about to confess to her at the party, formulating his thoughts and emotions, that made him think about their relationship in a new light. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Aravis shook her head. "Like I said, pivot your left foot and-"

"No," Cor said. He wasn't referring to the dance. "What am I supposed to do?"

Aravis frowned. "I don't understand what you mean."

Cor approached closer to Aravis, until their bodies were practically touching. "What am I suppose to do, Aravis?" He sounded weary and tired. Maybe from all the arguing they had the past few days. Maybe from the dance. Maybe from the stress that the party was tomorrow. Maybe it was all three. "What am I supposed to do that'll make you happy?"

Aravis was stunned. However she quickly found herself getting angrier at what he said. "You can't just say that! As if I'm unhappy with the way that you're acting!"

Cor sighed. "Then tell me, when will we stop arguing?"

Aravis glared. "You're not the one being honest with me! Why don't you ask yourself that question?"

"I-"

"Forget it," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"Aravis, I-"

"Good bye."

A part of Cor was angry at her for avoiding the conversation. A part of him was angry at himself for not being honest enough to her. A part of him just wanted everything to be over. "This party better be worth it," he muttered to himself as he head to wash himself off the sweat. He headed for bed, praying to Aslan that everything was going to turn out fine.

The party itself was impressive. Grand banquet with wonderful music. When it was time for the dance, Cor couldn't stop his heart from beating relentlessly against his chest. He looked around, hoping to find the person he felt the need to talk to.

"Aravis," he called out. "Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

To say that Cor was stunned was an understatement. Aravis' red dress went beautifully well with her tanned, brown skin. It suited her fairly well. Cor tried to sound smooth like his brother, but he felt like he couldn't speak. He was too scared too.

"Come on, Prince," Aravis said, taking his hand. "I think we need to practice before you make yourself look stupid in front of everyone."

"Gladly," he said with a smile.

Their bodies were close and Cor could see her hazel eyes shine from the jewelries around them.

"I've been thinking," Cor started to say as they swayed through the music.

"That's never good."

"I'm sorry," Cor continued.

"Yeah," Aravis said. "I'm sorry too."

"It's not bad," Cor said, struggling to find the proper words. "I don't mind it."

"What?" Aravis made a wry smile. "The arguing? The yelling? The insulting?"

"I mean, no- I mean, yeah. I mean…I don't mind. Because it's with you. And nothing seems really bad when it's with you."

Aravis scrunched her eyebrows. "What are you suggesting, right now?"

"I just…" Cor took a deep breath. " I just wanted to say all along, that I love you. I love you despite all the times we argue and fight over the most useless stuff ever. I love you."

They stood silent for a while. It was quite deafening, despite the orchestral music in the background.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Wait, wh-"

"Don't give me this crap, Cor!"

Cor frowned. He saw the redness in Aravis' face as tears were threatened to fall. "What do you me-"

"It's not right. Do you know how many times I fretted over something stupid like this? You go off being stupid. You flirt with nearly every princess there is. And then you kissed me-"

"Wait, seriously? When did th-"

She buried her face against his chest, softly punching his shoulders in protest. "Do you have any idea what you're making me feel?"

He lifted his arms to embrace her. He should have done this a long time ago. "I know now."

Aravis tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "If you're expecting me to stop yelling at you, you're wrong."

He softly laughed. "Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything else."

"Are you okay being with me? Even if we're going to argue the entire time?"

He leaned down so that their lips matched. She tasted like cinnamon and he felt his brain explode. It was a feeling that he didn't want to lose. She was someone who he didn't want to lose.

After they took some time to catch some breath, she was blushing heavily and he was sure that he wasn't any better. He gave her a grin. "I think it's more convenient that way."

Yes. Perhaps in the end, everything was eventually for the sake of convenience.

 **And that's it! I really enjoyed writing this and honestly, when I read the last paragraph of "The Horse and His Boy" a few years ago about Cor and Aravis... I just had to. It was too good of a line to ignore it. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
